Agua encantada de Jazmin
by Chica De La Trenza
Summary: Akane accidentalmente es mojada por un agua encantada que trae Mousse desde China...el primer hombre que la bese antes de la caida del sol "a las 8 de la noche" se enamorara de el, para siempre!¿Podra Ranma evitar qe alguien la bese antes del anochecer?


Este es un fanfic que hace de un episodio mas de Ranma típico de los del anime.  
Es una sola historia así que tiene un episodio único, ok??  
Los personajes son de Rumiko Takashi.  
Tiene mucha esencia de la serie de Ranma!!  
Saludos y espero que os guste!!

Nombre: Ranma 1/2: El agua encantada de Jazmín"  
Personajes: Ranma, Akane, Nabiki, Mousse, Shampoo, Ryoga, Kuno, Mikado, Hikaru, Kasumi, Soun y Genma.  
Genero: Romance y comedia.  
+ de 16 años.  
**  
FANFIC RANMA "El agua encantada de Jazmín"**

Mousse vuelve a Tokyo en busca de Shampoo, viene desde China con mucho cansancio y trae con el un frasco de un agua especial que piensa darle a su amada Shampoo.

Mousse pensando: Este agua, es especial!! se lo compre a un viejo que custodiaba el lago de "El agua de jazmín encantada".

FLASHBACK MOUSSE Y HOMBRE DEL LAGO

Hombre del lago: Hola chico!! que busca aquí?  
Mousse: Yo estoy enamorada de una chica que no me corresponde porque ella esta encaprichada de un chico japones!! y quiero...que se enamore de mí!! había oído la leyenda de quien bebe agua de esta fuente se enamorara para siempre de la primera persona que la bese, es eso cierto??  
Hombre del lago: Si....joven!! es cierto!! pero usala con buenos fines...no entiendo como un chico ta apuesto como tu no tiene éxito con esa joven.  
Mousse: Muchas gracias por animarme viejo!! lo dice abrazando a un pedrusco.  
Hombre del lago: Ahora entiendo porque no le quiere esa chica...pobre...

El hombre le da un frasco con esa agua y le explica;

Hombre del lago; Tienes que hacerle beber un sorbo de esa agua, solo tendrá efecto una vez....si le das mas veces ya no tiene efecto, entiendes?? Bien...una vez le des ese agua, tienes hasta las 8 de la tarde que se ha puesto por completo el sol....si consigues besarla antes de esa hora ella sera tuya para siempre...pero si el sol se pone y no la has besado.....los efectos se irán para siempre....y no podrás hacer nada!! ella volverá a estar como siempre....lo bueno es que no tiene efectos secundarios en caso que no lo consigas...  
Mousse: Existe contras??  
Hombre del lago: No...solo la puesta del sol a las 8 de la tarde...pero el hechizo es inminente!! ella no debe de ser besada por nadie ese día....si no...

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

En la casa de los Tendo, Akane, Ranma y Nabiki se apresuran para irse a clase, y Kasumi a limpiar como siempre, se dirige al dojo a limpiarlo y mira el reloj de allí para ver la hora para irse al mercado...

Kasumi: mm-mm, este reloj va un poco atrasado....si estos llegaban tarde a clase....Papa!! que hora es??  
Soun: Las 9:30!!  
Kasumi: aquí pone que son las 9,15 H!! Papa cuando puedas sube a la escalera y pon el reloj en hora que va atrasado, por eso llegaban tarde!!  
Soun: Ahora después hija!!

Mousse pronto llega a Japón, y nada mas ir por la calle ve a Shampoo que va repartiendo con la bicicleta....como siempre le aplasta con la rueda y Mousse no logra hacerle beber del agua.

Cuando llega al restaurante, va hacia Shampoo y le ofrece beber del frasco....a lo que Shampoo le mira extrañada...

Shampoo: Que es eso Mousse?? No pretenderás a engañar a Shampoo??  
Mousse: No no!! es un agua muy buena que recogí de un manantial!!  
Shampoo: Un manantial??  
Mousse: Siiii!! un agua muy buena!! toma bebe un poco Shampoo!! compartamosla!!

Cuando Shampoo va a beber del frasco Cologne interrumpe.

Cologne: Shampoo, Ranma esta aquí! Ha venido a tomar algo...quieres servirle??  
Shampoo: Claro abuela!! lo siento Mousse otro momento me das, vale?? Shampoo verse con prometido!!  
Mousse: Pero...Shampoo!! espera!!

Cuando Shampoo sale fuera ve que están allí Ranma, Akane y Nabiki que vienen de clase. Y observa como su amada le mira y le hace cariños a Ranma sin parar....y comienza a apretar los puños....

Mousse pensando:(Tengo que hacerlo!! ya!! aunque sea a la fuerza!! aprovechare la oportunidad!!)

Mousse vuelve a salir con el tarro y le vuelve a ofrecer a Shampoo delante de los demás.

Shampoo: Mousse tu estar pesado con eso ya!! dejar a Shampoo tranquila!!

Shampoo le empuja y le tira las gafas al suelo y posteriormente las pisa rompiendoselas!!

Mousse: Shampoo que has hecho?? mira!!  
Shampoo: Dejar en paz ya!! yo ir con Ranma!!

Shampoo sale fuera y se sienta al lado de Ranma pegada como siempre, se pone entre Ranma y Akane....

Mousse: Voy a aprovechar que esta distraída con Ranma para dárselo a la fuerza.

Mousse se lanza hacia ellos, pero confunde a Shampoo con Akane y a la fuerza le consigue meter el agua del frasco en la boca, Akane se atraganta pero se lo traga.  
Todos los demás se quedan asustados y Ranma enseguida aparta a Mousse haciendo que el resto de agua caiga al suelo.

Ranma: Pero que haces te has vuelto loco o que??  
Mousse: Shampoo!! ahora seras mira para siempre!!

Mousse se tira a Akane a besarla y Ranma le aparta de un puñetazo estampandolo contra la pared.

Ranma: Pero que haces idiota?? esta no es Shampoo!!

Shampoo: Toma las gafas Mousse!!

Shampoo se las da y Mousse se las pone, se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho...

Mousse: Ohh Nooo!! y ahora que voy a hacer?? Ya no puedo dárselo a Shampoo!! y todo por tu culpa Ranma!!  
Shampoo: Mousse....que le querías dar a Shampoo eh?? ibas a ser malo con Shampoo, eh? Que agua es esa??  
Mousse: Es agua del manantial de jazmín encantado!!  
Shampoo: Que?? esa agua....la conozco....pero era una leyenda en China...de modo que existe... y dime Mousse....te queda un poco mas de esa agua??  
Mousse: No!! toda cayo al suelo por culpa de este estúpido de Ranma!!

Shampoo comienza a sonreír maliciosamente...

Shampoo pensando: (Entonces ahora chica violenta esta bajo los efectos del agua de jazmín....ahora...es momento de quitarse de en medio chica violenta haciendo que se enamore de otro...)

Ranma se percata de la sonrisa de Shampoo y comienza a coger a Akane por el brazo.

Ranma: Que te propones Shampoo??  
Shampoo: Chica violenta ahora estar hechizada...Shampoo....querer ayudar para quitárselo de encima...Ranma...es nuestra oportunidad!!  
Ranma: Que oportunidad ??  
Shampoo: La oportunidad de que chica violenta se enamore de otro y te deje a ti en paz para siempre y podamos estar juntos!!  
Ranma: Estas loca!! jamas estaré contigo! Ni se te ocurre  
a hacerle nada a Akane, me oyes??  
Akane: Mousse mira lo que has hecho!!! ahora que hago??  
Mousse: Akane!! tienes que ponerte a salvo de Shampoo o de otro hombre hasta las 8 de la tarde que el sol se ponga!! huye de Shampoo!!  
Akane: No tengo porque huir de nadie!! Nadie me tocara!!  
Ranma: Desde luego, y de eso me ocupare yo!!

Ranma pensando: (Dios!! menos mal que estaba aqui con ella, porque si no ese idiota la hubiera besado y el encantamiento hubiese sido con él....tengo que tener la guardia alta!!)  
Shampoo: Escuchame Akane!! hoy haré que un chico que no sea Ranma te bese, cueste lo que cueste!! la dice amenazándola con el dedo indice.

Ranma coge a Akane de un puñado y se la lleva de allí.

Mientras van corriendo cogiéndola en brazos Akane no para de quejarse.

Akane: Ranma donde vamos?? solo es cuestión de que pase el día y ya esta!!  
Ranma: Estas loca o que?? tu sabes que ahora mismo todo el mundo se enterara de que tienes ese hechizo y que Shampoo se ocupara de que intenten besarte?? dentro de unos minutos empezara una lucha....y yo con lo tranquilo que estaba hoy....joder!!  
Akane: Ohh si?? tanta molestia te causo??

Cuando llegan a casa están los padres ahí esperando y ven como Ranma esta haciendo una mochila de viaje...

Kasumi: Ranma que haces??  
Ranma: Akane y yo nos vamos de aquí!! hasta mañana!!  
Soun: Como es eso de que os vais??  
Ranma: No es lo que pensáis!! Akane esta hechizada por culpa de Mousse!!  
Genma: Que ocurre??  
Ranma: Ella bebió un agua que dice que aquel que la bese antes de las 8 de la tarde se enamorara de el....y ahora seguramente todos los pretendientes de Akane serán aquí guiados por Shampoo!

Genma y Soun se miran maliciosamente.

Genma: Ahora es la oportunidad Soun!!  
Soun: Si!! soy su padre y no es moral pero es la única oportunidad que tenemos de que esto salga bien!!  
Ranma: Que...queréis??

Ambos padres cogen a Ranma y a Akane y les ponen en frente forzándolos.

Akane: Papa que hacéis?? parad ya!! no quiero!!  
Ranma: Que hacéis??  
Genma: Ranma!! tienes ahora la ocasión!! así Akane se enamorara de ti y no tendrás ya mas dudas!! y ya no te golpeara mas!! besala hijo!!  
Soun: Ranma....te doy mi permiso!! besala!  
Ranma: Nooooooo!! yo no necesito hacer eso!!  
Akane: Dejadme en paz!! no quiero no!! baaaaaaaaaaasta!!  
Ranma: Yo tampoco quiero eh?? quien iba a querer besar a una marimacho como ella??  
Akane: Pues yo tampoco quiero que me bese un pervertido como tu, te enteras??

Akane empuja a su padre y se aleja hacia la puerta del dojo.

Akane: Dejadme en paz!! no quiero que este medio hombre me bese!! por dios que ibais a hacerme a condenarme a este idiota??  
Ranma: Y tu que te crees que eres, eh?? no te lo creas tanto!!

De la puerta sale una mano femenina con un paño y se lo hace oler a Akane dejándola inconsciente, y se la lleva en brazos.

Ranma: Akane!! No!! mira que es estúpida como se le ocurre bajar la guardia??

Ranma sale corriendo y ve a Shampoo saltando por los tejados llevándose a Akane.

Ranma: Mierda es muy rápida!! ahora que hago?? Akane esta en peligro!! si esa loca hace que alguien le bese esta todo perdido!! tengo que hacer algo!!

En ese momento esta Ryoga paseando por ahí y ve a Ranma corriendo buscando a Shampoo.

Ryoga: Ranmaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! donde esta Akane??  
Ranma: Ryoga tienes que ayudarme!!  
Ryoga: Que ocurre??  
Ranma: Ryoga! Akane esta hechizada y Shampoo va a provecharse de ello!!  
Ryoga: que ha pasado??  
Ranma: Ryoga!! ha bebido de un agua que hace que la primera persona que le bese antes de las 8 de la noche se enamorara de ella para siempre, y Shampoo se la ha llevado! Tienes que ayudarme!! cualquier pervertido como Kuno y ya esta todo perdido!!  
Ryoga: No puede ser!! vamos ya Ranma que haces perdiendo el tiempo???

Van los 2 en busca de Shampoo al restaurante y la abuela les dice que no esta. Cuando salen de allí oyen los quejidos de un pato y deducen que es Mousse, vuelven a entrar ya por la fuerza y descubren a Mousse atado y transformado en pato.  
Le echan agua caliente para devolverle a su estado normal.  
Ranma coge de un puñado a Mousse y le interroga con desesperación.

Ranma: Donde están?? eh?? habla idiota!!  
Mousse: Se la ha llevado a la montaña! ha enviado cartas a todos los pretendientes e Akane!! Ranma...tenemos que darnos prisa!!

Los 3 se dirigen hacia la dirección que les había dicho Mousse y ahí estaba Akane atada a un árbol custodiada por Shampoo.  
Al mismo tiempo que ellos llega también Kuno, Hikaru y mas chicos del instituto Furinkan, asi como Mikado, etc....

Ranma: Mierda esa Shampoo ya lo tiene todo preparado.

Shampoo: A ver todos!! esto solo 1 puede besar a Akane, el que quede en pie, es el que la besa, deacuerdo?? nadie deberá de acercarse a ella o Shampoo lo descartará!!  
Akane: Shampoo suéltame ahora mismo!!  
Shampoo: Akane esta hechizada, quien primero la bese se enamorara de él!! luchad ahora!!  
Todos empiezan a luchar y van quedando en pie, Kuno, Mikado y Hikaru.  
Cuando van luchando sale Ranma, Ryoga y Mousse.

Ranma: Basta ya!! dejad a Akane!! Shampoo suéltala!!  
Akane: Ranma ayudame por favor!!  
Ryoga: Tranquila Akane!! yo estoy aquí para ayudarte!!  
Mousse: Y yo!!  
Shampoo: Mousse!! tu ayudar a Shampoo en esto!!  
Mousse: Ni hablar!! no me conviene que Akane se enamore de otro que no sea Ranma!!  
Ryoga: Y por que no?? eh??  
Ranma: Oye tu que mosca que ha picado!!  
Kuno: Yo seré quien bese los labios de Akane Tendo!!

Kuno se apresura hasta Akane pero Ranma de una patada lo aparta!! Mousse sale también en defensa a ayudar a Ranma y Ryoga cuando va a atacar Shampoo le bloquea el paso hablándole en susurro...

Shampoo: Tu ser tonto o que?? esta ser tu única oportunidad!! Shampoo ayudar!!  
Ryoga: Que?? pero...y si fallo...Akane...se enfadara conmigo!!  
Shampoo: Shampoo conocer la historia...ser inminente hechizo no fallar tu besala aunque forzando y ella siempre ser tuya!! Tu no preocupar Shampoo tapar ojos a chica violenta y no enterarse de ser tú!!  
Ryoga: Pero....Ranma me matara!!  
Shampoo: Aunque quiera matarte no poder hacer nada!! Akane ya es tuya!!  
Ryoga: Entonces....me ayudaras en serio??  
Shampoo: Si....nos aliamos, si??  
Ryoga: deacuerdo! Sonríe maliciosamente.

Ryoga se va hacia Akane, Shampoo le ata los ojos a Akane para que no vea y Ryoga la empieza a desatar para llevársela en silencio.

Akane: Shampoo que haces??  
Shampoo: Tu callar, ser lo mejor para ti!!  
Ryoga: Por que...  
Shampoo: Shhhhhh!! callar es para no saber que eres tu! Tu llevar de aquí yo entretenerlos!!

Ryoga asiente con la cabeza y se lleva a Akane.

Akane: Quien me lleva?? suéltame Shampoo!! otra vez no!!  
Ranma se percata de que Ryoga se esta llevando a Akane.

Ranma: Eh tu?? que haces?? ven aquí!!  
Shampoo: No!! tu dejar ir!! el besar a Akane!!  
Ranma: Nooooooooooooooo!! estúpida!!! quitate de en medio!!  
Shampoo: Ser lo mejor para ti Ranma!!  
Ranma: Nooo!! no entiendes nada!! Akane no quiere a Ryoga!! ademas estas manipulando los sentimientos de la gente!!!

Cuando Ranma va a salir Shampoo le corta el paso y no le deja ir tras Ryoga y Kuno también quiere salir corriendo tras Ryoga!!

Kuno: Maldita sea!! ehhh tu!! No te lleves a mi preciosa Akane Tendo!!  
Ranma esta peleando con Shampoo.

Ranma: Basta ya que si no voy a hacerte daño!! no quiero hacerte daño!! si sigues entorpeciendo mi paso no tendré mas remedio que pegarte fuerte!!  
Shampoo: Pero por que?? por que te empeñas en eso? No te da igual Akane??  
Ranma: No!! no me da igual!! no puedes estar manipulando así a la gente!!  
Shampoo: ah ya...a ti gustar chica violenta verdad Ranma??  
Ranma: Callate!!Eso a ti no te importa!! dejame pasar!!

De pronto Shampoo es apresada por unas cadenas al igual que Kuno y Mousse les esta enganchando a ambos atándolos con ellas.

Mousse: Ranmaaaaaaaaaaaa date prisaaaaaaaaa no se cuanto tiempo podre contenerlos!! rápido!!  
Ranma: Gracias Mousse!! y sale corriendo.  
Shampoo: Mousseeeeeeeeeee nooooooooooooo!!

Ranma sigue los pasos de Ryoga y lo busca desesperadamente.

Ranma pensando: (Mierda!! ese cretino la habrá besado...no se ni la hora que es!! espero que no falte mucho para las 7!! si ese cretino la besa lo tengo todo perdido!! Akane!! Nooo)

En un lugar apartado Ryoga tiene a Akane en brazos y la pone en el suelo para descansar, el se sienta y la mira.

Akane: Seas quien seas suéltame!! ya!! basta!! Shampoo si eres tu te estas pasando!!

Ryoga pensando: (No....debo...debo hacerlo, ya!! antes que empiece a anochecer!! es mi única oportunidad ahora que estamos solos!! tengo....tantas ganas de estar con ella....llevo tanto tiempo esperando este momento....me bella y dulce Akane....para siempre...mía....)

Ryoga empieza a acercarse a ella para besarla y cuando esta a punto un cubo de agua fría le cae y se convierte en cerdo.

Ranma: Ha ido por poco!! eres un traidor estúpido!!  
Akane: Soltadme!! Ranma ayudame!!

Ranma se lleva a Akane de allí hasta el dojo de los Tendo y la sigue teniendo ahí custodiada atada y con los ojos vendados aun.  
Mira la hora en el reloj, son las 7 ya....solo falta una hora mas y todo abra acabado.  
Akane: Quien anda ahí?? desatarme!! donde estoy??  
Ranma: Mejor que te quedes ahí estarás protegida, hasta que no sean las 8 no pienso soltarte!! lo siento!! ahora voy a vigilar que nadie te vea!!

Ranma se va y cierra la puerta del dojo y queda vigilandola fuera. Les dice a toda la familia que nadie debe de abrir esa puerta, salvo ellos para darle algo de comer.

Kasumi entra y la da algo de comer, y le dice que debe de esperar hasta las 8 pacientemente.

Cuando Ranma espera, como no aparece Ryoga de nuevo, Shampoo, Mousse y Kuno.  
Akane puede oír desde dentro que hay mucha gente fuera.  
También llega Mikado y Hikaru.

Kuno: Ranmaaaaaa!! dejame pasar donde esta Akane??  
Ranma: A salvo!!  
Shampoo: Estará dentro!!  
Ranma: No voy a dejar que os acerquéis a ella!!  
Ryoga: Ranma!! pelea!!

Empiezan a pelearse Ryoga y Ranma, Shampoo también intenta ayudar a Ryoga entorpeciendo a Ranma pero Mousse se lo impide.  
Kuno y Mikado se pelean y Hikaru recibe al estar entre ellos dos quedando KO enseguida.  
Akane puede oír como fuera se pelean, no sabe distinguir bien las voces pero sabe que se están peleando por ella.  
Finalmente se va haciendo la hora, Shampoo comprueba su reloj y decide irse de allí llorando dejando a Ranma y Ryoga peleándose aun, Mousse le sigue.

Ryoga: Seré yo quien la bese!! No se la hora que es pero seré yo!!  
Ranma: No voy a dejarte!!

Siguen luchando, Ranma le da un buen golpe y Ryoga cae KO.  
Akane desde dentro ya no oye nada, sabe que han ido cayendo...

Akane pensando: (Mierda no puedo ver nada!! no oigo que pasa!! ni siquiera se quien esta ahí fuera....Ranma espero que no te hayan tumbado....y sobretodo espero que sean ya las 8....)

Al poco Akane oye como abren la puerta del dojo y unos pasos se aproximan hacia ella.

Akane: Quien anda ahí?? Por favor desatame seas quien seas!!

Ranma se queda callado mirándola y comprueba el reloj que esta en la pared del dojo, aun falta unos minutos para las 8. Decide acercarse a decirle a Akane que ya ha pasado todo pero algo le detiene y la vuelve a mirar.

Ranma pensando: (Y si...ahora....la beso.....ella....yo ya no dudaría de que ella....seria todo tan.....fácil....pero no, no soy un rastrero!!)

Ranma se va alejando de ella poco a poco...cuando Akane de pronto pregunta.

Akane: Ryoga?? eres tu??

Ranma vuelve a pararse y aprieta los puños.

Ranma pensando: (No....no puedo estar siempre dudando yo solo quiero....que ella solo me quiera a mi...ya no me preocuparía porque ella seria mía siempre....)

Ranma se acerca a Akane otra vez y empieza a ponerse nerviosa.

Akane: Quien eres?? por favor suéltame!!

Ranma pensando: (Si la beso....ahora...no me vera!! no sabrá quien soy!! y no hay nadie!! así estará mi secreto a salvo, ella....pensara que la habrá intentado besar alguien y que el hechizo no ha hecho efecto...como mucho eso....si....lo haré así porque así si no funciona no sospechara de mi....y si sospecha....pues no puede probar que he sido yo....es la oportunidad!!)

Ranma se acerca mas a Akane que sigue maniatada con las manos detrás de la espalda y la venda en los ojos.  
La coge por la cintura con una mano y la otra la nuca para elevarle la cabeza de manera que ella no puede casi girar la cabeza.

Akane: Que...que haces?? No!! no por favor!! no!! seas quien seas quiero ser yo misma!! si me quieres no me condenes!!

Al soltar esas palabras Ranma que se disponía ya a besarla para y mira el reloj. Duda mucho, vuelve a mirarla, se va acercando la hora...

Ranma pensando: (Con...de....narla...ella lo verá así?? de verdad la condeno?? de todas formas....es para facilitarle la vida, pues nuestros padres de todas formas nos casarían....aun ella saldría ganando...si.....es lo mejor para ella....para los 2, lo siento Akane....pero....tengo que ser egoísta....no quiero oír mas otro nombre de tus labios que no sea el mio....)

Ranma vuelve a coger mas firme la cabeza de Akane y vuelve a acercarsele mas al rostro, Akane ya ve que la persona ya es mas firme en sus movimientos y empieza a patalear y a ponerse muy histérica moviendo como puede la cabeza resistiéndose.  
Finalmente Ranma le posa sus labios sobre los de ella en un beso largo pero cogiéndola fuerte para que no se suelte, Akane no hace mas que patalear y patalear intentando mover la cabeza con desesperación pero Ranma le aprieta fuerte contra él.

Akane pensando: (Dios!! quien sera?? me enamorare de alguien ya?? dios mio!! nooooo!!)

En el reloj de la pared ya faltan unos 2 o 3 minutos para las 8 y Ranma ya se despega de ella.  
Puede comprobar que a Akane le salen unas lagrimas de los ojos, pero el aunque le afecta se va alejando de ella.

Cuando va a salir del dojo se encuentra a Nabiki en la puerta.

Nabiki: Ranma...a donde vas???  
Ranma: Yo.....iba...iba..a …..mirar si aun hay alguien afuera!! tengo que asegurarme que aun queda tiempo hasta las 8.  
Nabiki: Ranma...lo he visto todo!!  
Ranma: Que??? como que....has visto todo??  
Nabiki: He visto lo que has hecho!!!  
Ranma: Nabiki....es que...era por su bien!!  
Nabiki: Ya ya....por su bien!! eres un cobarde!!  
Ranma: Bueno ella....no te creerá!!  
Nabiki: No...a mi no! Pero a mi cámara si!!  
Ranma: Que?? Cámara? Lo has grabado??  
Nabiki: Si....aunque puede arreglarse con una paga diaria!!  
Ranma: Nabiki dame esa cámara!!  
Akane: Nabiki?? Ranma?? sois vosotros??  
Nabiki: Akane!! sabes que.....???  
Ranma: Shhh!! le tapa la boca con la mano.  
Nabiki: que pasa??  
Akane: Ranma?? es horrible!! alguien!! alguien me ha besado y no se que hora es?? ayudarme por favor!! dice llorando.

Ranma no puede evitar enternecerse y la desata y la coloca bien.  
Akane le abraza llorando y rodeandole los brazos por el cuello y Ranma le devuelve el abrazo.

Ranma: Tranquila todo ira bien!!

Ranma pensando: (me ha abrazado, eso quiere decir que el hechizo esta empezando a hacer efecto y ella aun no se ha dado ni cuenta)

Nabiki: Akane no tienes porque temer!!  
Akane: Que?? Si, Nabiki si....mira el reloj ahora son las 8!! por dios me han besado hace unos minutos y aun no eran las 8, dios mio!! empieza a llorar.  
Nabiki: Akane tranquila no tienes porque preocuparte.....Ranma!! díselo!!  
Ranma: Akane.....yo......  
Nabiki: Ranma!! debes de decírselo!! no puedes hacerle eso!! si se lo dices.....yo me callare!! sera cosa de vosotros 2!!

Ranma traga saliva y mira a Akane a los ojos cogiéndola por los hombros, teme mucho su reacción.

Ranma: Akane...veras....yo.....yo....  
Akane: que pasa Ranma por favor estoy muy preocupada!!

Ranma pensando: (Bueno, la verdad es que creo que esto ha hecho efecto...tendré....que decírselo....si....ya no importa....le diré....que ha sido por su bien....ademas la arpía esta seguro que le enseña después el video así que...se lo diré, le diré que ha sido por su bien!!, si!! ademas seguro que ya esta enamorada de mi...a causa del hechizo por mucho que se enfade ella ya es miá para siempre!!)

Ranma: El beso que te han dado....antes...es.....es.....

Nabiki pone cara de intriga y sorpresa.

Akane: Si??  
Ranma: Veras, he...he sido yo!!  
Akane: Que?????? pero por que?? por qué has hecho eso??? Ranma!! eres un egoísta!!  
Ranma: Yo es que....tenia miedo de que alguien se anticipara!! lo siento!!  
Akane: Pero si faltaba poco tiempo para la hora..... tendrías que haber esperado un poco mas como...como has podido hacerme esto??  
Ranma: No te enfades!! por favor!!  
Akane: Ahora da igual! Eres un egoísta ahí besándome con los ojos tapados para que no sepa quien eres!! si no llega a estar mi hermana hubiese quedado con la duda toda la vida!! eres un miserable!!

Nabiki escucha atentamente la discusión de los dos conteniéndose la risa.

Akane: Ranma!! te odio!!  
Ranma: Que va!! no disimules ahora estas enamorada de mi!! te he besado en el momento oportuno!! ya se te pasara la mala leche, aun así tienes que tener suerte de estar pillada por un tío tan guapo y fuerte como yo!! Dice haciéndose el interesante.

Nabiki finalmente ríe a carcajadas y Ranma y Akane la miran asombrados.

Ranma: Que....ahora que te pasa a ti, Nabiki?? no....se lo dirás a nadie verdad?? se lo he dicho!!  
Nabiki: Tonto!! jajjajjaaja!! Akane te va a matar!! Yo estoy tan sorprendida como ella!! jaajajajja  
Ranma: No creo....poco a poco.....le hará el hechizo efecto...y ella....me amará para siempre!!  
Nabiki: Lo que quería decirte es que le tenias que decirle verdad para que no se preocupara por el beso!! No hacia explicarle tanto hombre!!  
Ranma: Que?? le he dicho la verdad!! no hay nada mas!! no le he hecho nada mas, eh??  
Nabiki: Lo que te decía que le dijeras es que no tenia que preocuparse por el beso porque el reloj estaba atrasado como un cuarto de hora!! hace ya como 30 minutos que son mas de las 8!! pero tu... jaajajajja!! le has contado lo otro!! tonto!! jajjaja!!  
Ranma: Que???? Maldita seas Nabiki!! Y lo de la cámara??  
Nabiki: En realidad....no te he visto ni tengo nada grabado solo que.... al verte de la forma de salir y la cara de asustado que tenias y sobretodo tu reacción sabia que habías hecho algo así!! mi intuición era buena!! jajaajjjaajaj!!  
Ranma: Seras??? y porque has dicho de quedarte callada y eso, eh??  
Nabiki: te dije que me callaría lo tuyo del beso!! tonto!! ves?? una vez mas te dejaste llevar por los nervios!! tonto!!  
Ranma: A....Akane yo....no te enfades por favor!!  
Akane: eres......eres....un....un.....sal corriendo antes que te mate!!  
Ranma: Akane!! esto....tiene una explicación!!  
Akane: Idiota!! no tiene ninguna explicación!! ibas a hechizarme y sin que yo lo supiera, iría enamorándome de ti y tu habiéndome hecho la faena sin yo saberlo!! traidor!! cobarde!! egoísta!!

Akane le sacude uno de sus famosos ganchos mandándolo volando por los aires.....

FIN 


End file.
